Dear My Dearest
by RayneaLuna
Summary: I know you like him, I could tell/ I'm sorry that I gave you pain, he'll never like you back/ Without me knowing, I fell for you/ I heard you're going to be engaged to someone from a family's relation. I hope you're happy with him/ I know I shouldn't say this, but please let me, just this one... / "I love you Shinoa..."/
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo~ *waving***

 **I'm new in this fandom. I dedicated this story for you all YuuNoa's Lover~~ in appreciation of the lovely pair in** _ **Owari no Seraph**_ **… I couldn't help but write one –and probably just this one- story about them. Because I'm sick of the** _ **yaoi**_ **hints flowed in the** _ **manga**_ **or** _ **anime**_ **, well~ since I'm not into that kind (** _ **no offence for you who like**_ **yaoi** _ **, just stated my own mind and you could ignore it**_ **) …**

 **Anyway, this is an AU set… no vampire… no demon-power… nothing… Just an ordinary life of a man and a woman and those who around them… This chapter is kind of a letter sent to the love one. Enjoy~~**

 _ **Owari no Seraph**_ **is not mine and never will. I just borrowed the character from the original creator Kagami-** _ **sensei**_ **and Yamamoto-** _ **sensei**_ **…**

 ***Seraph…of…** _ **The**_ **…** _ **Beginning**_ *****

 _Dear My Dearest One…_

The first time we met, I never thought that you'll be a part of my life. Did you remember? I was introduced to you by my best friend. That time I thought, _"We'll never get along well"_. And that's how exactly it was. At the first sight I could tell that you have a crush on my friend. Well, who didn't? He's cool, handsome, smart, kind and social. All in all, he's a perfect man anyone could ask for a life partner. And I never doubted that he's a perfect son for his parents, a perfect husband for his _–future-_ wife, and of course he'll be a perfect father for his children. Ah, but don't think that I'm jealous of him. No… You could tell I'm very proud of him. I'm proud being his friend and family. Besides, I hate to be the center of attention that he usually dealt with in his daily life. So I'm happy enough being a side figure.

I remembered how you tried to gain his attention. How you tried any attempt to flirt him. And every time you failed I would laugh at your back, until you came to me for advice. I actually didn't want to mend in your or my friend's business, but then I thought _"Why not?"_ If my friend really had the same feeling as you, you'll be happy, he'll be happy, and so will I. In the end everyone will be happy. But that's really a naïve thought, right? Because life is unexpected, it will never go according to plan.

One day, he came to me with a scowl on his face. He asked me, what have I done? Why I never told him anything about me helping you? Then he cried at me that my interference was futile, that he'll never returned your feeling and he'll only hurt you. Why? Because he's been waiting for his love one to come back to him, the love one who he has asked her hand of marriage… And for the first time I really felt sorry for you. Before leaving he asked me to atone my doing by staying and cheering you up. Well, I tried, and it never crossed my mind that the mere doing could change my heart.

You were always there when I need you. I was always here when you need me. Without us knowing, it became natural to feel each other's present around. But it looked like destiny love to play with people's fate, wasn't it? You have to go abroad for some family business for who knows how long. _"Should I go?"_ you asked. I could feel your hesitation from that little voice of yours, but I didn't want to be selfish and hold you back. So I said yes with my usual smile as your answer. Ah, how regretted I was, because it felt so lonely without you there, by my side…

I tried to visit you to where you are now, and heard it. You're about to be engaged to someone from your family's relation. The news hit me hard… how could I forgot something this trivial? Just because we enjoy the company of each other, doesn't mean that we'll always be together. Reality really hurt, huh?! I felt like the stupidest and blindest man in the world. This must be karma, right? Because I ever gave you pain like this. How could you handle it well? I thought I'm going to die because of how hurt it is…

I know that by saying this won't change anything, nor we could go back to the past to reset what has been regrettable. But please let me tell you this just once… I don't know what triggered it, I don't know since when it started, but I know for sure that I'm in love with you. I love you Shinoa… I really do, past the friend zone where we began, just like how a man loves his woman. I love you…

That's all what I need to say. We probably never met again. I wish you a happy life… Thank you for everything and every time you did with me. It's the happiest moment in my life and I'll treasure it. You have to love your man wholeheartedly, because he wouldn't ask you more than that greatest thing in his life, right?

Good Bye…

Sincerely Love

Yuichiro

 ***Seraph…of…** _ **The…End**_ *****

 **How was it..? he…he…he…**

 **As for what to do next, I let you guys to decide it. Should I end it here for a one-shot? Or should we continue for a possible happy ending for the main chara? Or should I write a scene from when they met for the first time? Hmm… but I don't want to ruin the main plot if I have to write the whole scene from that letter~**

 **What should I do~?**

 _ **Jaa minna-san**_ **~ state whatever in your mind about this chapter please~ Critique, suggestion, advice, I'll welcome all…**

 **Thank you~~ *bowing* *waving***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai… Hai… I'm back !**

 **Since I'm one of YuuNoa's Lovers, I didn't want they ended up in a very inconvenient way… so, I decided to make this a happy-ending story,,!** *plok-plok-plok*

 **For all the viewers/readers and the reviewers…** _ **arigatou gozaimashita~**_ *deeply bowed*

 **I hope you would enjoy this second chapter too, and please tell me how you felt about this one… Thank's in advance…**

 **And forgive me if you found so many mistakes in the language/writing and the characters' OOC…**

 **As you know, for a fan fiction writers we didn't owned the characters within for they belonged to their rightful** **owner** **. And it worked for me too. I only owned** _ **"this"**_ **story plot for it was born from my** _ **mind**_ **… ^v^**

 **Well then~ without further ado,,** _ **douzou~~**_

 ***Seraph…of…** _ **The**_ **…** _ **Continuation**_ *****

Hiragi Shinoa stood nearby the receptionist table in the Imperial Hotel, owned by her family the Hiragi's. There are so many people around her who came to attend her father's birthday party and her –supposedly- engagement announcement. And as the only heiress in the family who will run one of the company's branches, she was told to welcome the guests there. And she _really_ tried hard to be genuine with her fake smile in front of them, because in reality she wanted to just run away from all of this. And that's when it came…

A guard who beforehand stood by the lobby's door came to her and gave her a very clean white envelope. The guard said that it was for her. With curiosity seeping in, she hurriedly opened it and took out a folded paper from within. Just from the look of the writing, she could already tell who the sender is.

While reading, she couldn't help the tears that flowed on her cheeks till she got some weird look from the passer bys. Oh, how she missed _him_. Since she went away from _him_ a month ago, she could only contact _him_ twice on the first week. And that's when her family decided to engage her with her _deceased_ sister's boyfriend. She really wanted to talk about it with _him,_ but when she's about to press the dial, she remembered about their last meeting and thought _he_ would probably tell her to do it - _again_.

When she reached the last part of the letter, she cried even more and covered her mouth so that her sobbing won't be heard. One of the receptionist asked if she was alright and tried to help _the Imperial's "princess"_ , but Shinoa just ignored her. Instead, she faceded the guard who still stood there after seeing her cried. "When this arrived?" she asked with a small voice.

"Just now ma'am, a young man asked me to give it to you directly. He just stood outside for a while. And I thought… he was looking at you when I approached him,"

"Did he tell you… where he went?" the guard just shook his head and a second later told her he heard him said something about airport to a taxi driver. And without hesitation, she rushed to leave the hotel.

When she's still in a daze, confused about what to ride she met the unexpected men, her brother and her soon-to-be fiancé.

"Why are you so messy Shinoa?"

"Shinya nii-san… Guren-sama…" both men looked at each other then looked back at her. "What's wrong? The party's about to begin," said Hiragi Shinya, the adoptive son in the Hiragi household, and the only brother that cared about Shinoa aside from her sister.

Shinoa cleaned the tinted tears from her face. She breathed in to calm down a little, and bowed deeply surprising the men in front of her. "My deepest apologize, nii-san… Guren-sama…" she straightened her body and voiced what's been bothering her from the start.

"Guren-sama, I don't think I could go through this whole ordeal about family business and relations with you. This is not the right thing to do. You're supposed to marry Mahiru, if only that accident didn't occur. And since you both had been together for so long I really recognized you as my other brother. We couldn't go beyond that line. Because you only have my sister in your heart, just like I have someone in mine. I'm really sorry!" Shinoa bowed again and about to leave when a guard from before called her and volunteered to drive for her.

"Shinya nii-san…" she called her brother from the opened car's door. Shinya who stoned from her earlier statement quickly turned to her. "Would you please tell Father about this? I'll receive any consequence later, but right now I have to go. Sorry!" and then she left, all the way to the international airport she prayed that she will make it. That she's not late yet. That there's still a little chance they could meet and change everything to a new beginning.

 _Please wait for me just a little bit longer, Yuu-san… I'm coming to you!_

 ***Seraph…of…** _ **The…End**_ *****

 **A little information about Shinoa (** in this story's perception **):**

 **For her to call someone with a** _ **–san**_ **honorific, it means she has a –very- close bond with them. And with a** _ **–sama**_ **honorific, it means she sees them as someone who has a high status (like her family and their relations) or someone she respected highly (like Guren).**

 **Well,, well,, See ya in the next… *waving***


End file.
